1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive system for a mobile operating device typically having track, tire or chain travelling mechanisms wherein an operating hydraulic system is combined with the travelling hydraulic system of the device.
The drive system includes a drive motor driving a first hydraulic variable-delivery pump in fluid connection with a hydraulic travelling drive having a first hydraulic motor; and further includes a second hydraulic variable-delivery pump in fluid connection with the operating hydraulic system so as to implement device-specific functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known drive systems of mobile operating devices of this type use separate variable-delivery pumps for each travelling drive, hydraulic lifting mechanism and luffing or slewing mechanism so as to supply each respective operating system with a pressure medium. A drive motor, typically a diesel engine, transmits power to the variable-delivery pumps by means of pump distributor gears which are directly flanged to the variable-delivery pumps. Not only are the pump distributor gears expensive, they are also markedly reduced the efficiency of the drive train.